Solve for $x$ : $7x + 5 = 4x + 7$
Answer: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(7x + 5) - 4x = (4x + 7) - 4x$ $3x + 5 = 7$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(3x + 5) - 5 = 7 - 5$ $3x = 2$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{2}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{3}$